About Time
by broadway89
Summary: TRORY: Tristan's been gone for three weeks and its been two months since he and Rory have had alone time. He decides to surprise her with an earlier flight home and is pleasantly shocked at what he finds when he gets home...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi everyone, so I know that I should be updating The Storm, but this kind of came to me today, and its been such a long time since I've felt that overwhelming desire to write that I just had to post this. I'm going to hopefully channel this energy into a new chapter of the Storm, and a total rewrite of Timing. I also have a few other things in the works. It seems that my muse, might (hopefully) be back. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Rory stepped off the elevator to her apartment and began digging through her purse looking for her keys. It had been a long day at the paper and all she wanted to do was take off her heels and curl up on the coach with a cup of coffee and a good book. When she finally found her keys and was able to get into her apartment she let out a sigh of relief, the day just needed to end.<p>

She dropped her bag on the floor and kicked off her heels by the door, instantly feeling relief from the stylish but constraining Manolo Blahnik's. Rory walked straight to the fridge and took out the leftover eggplant she had had last night with Steph and threw it in the microwave. While she waited, she grabbed out the bottle of wine that they had opened the night before. The Yale Daily News had been one crisis after another today, between the meeting with the alumni board, computers crashing and her staff writers deciding to write like inarticulate morons, she just wanted her glass of wine before she curled up with her coffee.

The flashing answering machine caught her attention and she reached over to press play.

"_hey baby its me. Our meeting wrapped up early, and I'm trying to get a flight out of here now, I don't want to be away from you any longer. This is ridiculous. Its been three weeks since I've seen you. I also told my father that I'm not going on any more business trips for a while. He tried to argue with me until Pops laid into him when he found out that Dad had me on four back-to-back trips. Hopefully I will see you late tonight. Love you Mare."_

Rory smiled at the message. She hoped that Tristan's father laid off him for a while but she wouldn't get her hopes up. Greg Dugray pushed Tristan to his limits, and she was convinced that half of the time it was because he wanted to keep Tristan away from her. Not because Greg disliked her, quite the opposite, he made his love of Rory quite well known, but because he knew that Tristan worked that much harder in order to get back to her.

They had been together for almost three and a half years, and it felt like yesterday that he asked her out. They had run into each other at a coffee shop and hit it off immediately. It didn't take Tristan long to ask Rory out and the rest was history. Halfway through their sophomore year, Paris and Rory had a falling out when Rory was appointed deputy-editor of the YDN and Rory moved in with Tristan. She swore it was only temporary, but she never moved back out. They fell into a pattern, a routine, and before they knew it Rory and Tristan were like an old married couple. She had even learned how to cook, nothing elaborate, but she could now do more than hit the start button on the microwave. But she would only cook for Tristan.

She took her plate out of the microwave, grabbed her glass, and plopped herself on their couch. Rory reached under the couch for her hidden romance novel. She hid them because no one would ever believe that Rory Gilmore, the girl who had more first edition classics than she could count, would read trashy romance novels with Fabio-esque men posing on the cover. But they were her weakness. Whenever she was stressed or missing Tristan, she pulled one out and got lost in the words for hours. They never offered her quite as much satisfaction as reading Jane Austen or Faulkner, but they still gave her hours of escape.

Rory started reading and her body shuddered as the author described in intimate detail what Hans was doing to Lila's body…

* * *

><p>As she crawled into bed it dawned on Rory how long it had actually been since she had spent alone time with Tristan. Between her crazy hours at the paper and Tristan's frequent last minute business trips abroad, it had been almost two months. Two months without feeling his searing touch on her skin, without his gentle lips caressing hers, two months without making love. Rory was going crazy, at this point, she needed Tristan almost as much as she needed coffee, which for a Gilmore Girl, was saying something.<p>

Even though she hated to resort to it, Rory reached into the top drawer of her nightstand and pulled out her vibrator, which Tristan had dubbed Bob for battery-operated boyfriend. Rory infinitely preferred Tristan, but she was in desperate need of release and couldn't wait any longer.

With one small push, Bob was humming away and Rory's body began to anticipate the result of that humming noise. For a few minutes she let her mind wander to her and Tristan's past escapades in order to get herself sufficiently aroused. When she finally touched the vibrator to her core, a rush of pleasure coursed through her body accompanied by a loud moan. Slowly and deliberately she maneuvered bob around searching for that spot right next to her clit that would help her to achieve maximum pleasure. As soon as she found it, her hand went perfectly still, and she let her body do the rest while her mind wandered off to Tristan.

* * *

><p>Tristan walked into his and Rory's apartment exhausted after a 13-hour flight from Rome to Hartford. He was supposed to return in three days but the meeting wrapped up faster than anticipated and he didn't want to spend any longer away from his girlfriend than was necessary. So he grabbed the first flight out that he could find and hopped on the plane to get to his girlfriend. He knew it was only a matter of time before he proposed. Hell his grandfather had given him the family ring while they were in Rome. It was a beautiful 2 carat diamond with a platinum band that screamed "rory". It had been Tristan's grandmother's and he had always hoped to give it to Rory but didn't dare ask Pops for it. That ring was one of the few things his grandfather had left of his wife, and Tristan would never take it away from him unless Pops offered.<p>

_Tristan stared at the box that his grandfather held out to him. "Pops, I can't take that from you. That's grandma's ring. Its special, and I know it means the world to you."_

_Janlan Dugray stared at his grandson. He could hardly believe how much Tristan had changed in the three and a half years since he had been sent to military school. He had turned into a fine man, and Janlan couldn't be prouder. "Tristan, she wanted you to have this ring. She told me that if you ever pulled her head out of your ass and got it together, and managed to find a girl that made you feel remotely like she made me feel, that I should give it to you. She even hinted that if you should stumble across Rory again, you would be a fool to let her go."_

_Tristan was at a loss for words. He loved his grandmother more than words could express, and had been devastated when cancer took her away from him a few years ago. He knew that she would have loved Rory because she put Tristan in her place, just like his grandmother put Pops in his place. He slowly took the box from his grandfather and smiled._

_Janlan held out his hand to shake Tristan's, but instead of taking it Tristan pulled him into a hug and said, "I love you Pops, I'll take good care of the ring."_

Tristan smiled as he placed the ring in briefcase.

The apartment was pitch black, he knew Rory was most likely passed out on their bed. She spent far too much time in that newspaper office for his liking, but he couldn't really complain since he was at work just as much. As Tristan put his briefcase down on the hall table and pulled apart his tie, he heard sounds from down the hall, from their bedroom. A feeling of panic overcame him, the love of his life was asleep in that room. He moved as quickly and quietly as possible, if there was an intruder, he didn't want to alert them that he was in the apartment.

When he reached the room, the door was open halfway and Tristan was able to clearly hear the sounds. It took him a few seconds and then it dawned on him that Rory was anything but asleep. The bedside lamp was off but the drapes were open and the moonlight illuminated the bed; he watched as his angel squirmed on the bed with a vibrator in her hand.

Tristan cursed under his breath when he felt his pants instantly get tight as he watched his girlfriend tease herself on their bed. Even after being together for three and a half years he had never had this experience, he had never watched Rory pleasuring herself; he was completely entranced in watching Rory, imagining the things he was going to do to her…

"Tristannnn…." Rory let out one of the most arousing moans he had ever heard her make. That was the last straw for him. Tristan quietly opened the door to their bedroom, slipped off almost all of his clothes, walked across the floor, and softly climbed onto their bed. Rory was so caught up in what she was doing that she didn't notice the bed shift when he got in.

He saw her body start to tense, she was getting close to her climax and he was starting to lose the little control he had left. He wanted to be the one to give her that release, to make her body shudder beneath his in pleasure. Rory let out a small gasp and her lips curled into a smile, "mmmm Tristan, god baby I need you so bad."

With that Tristan's resolve crumbled and he whispered in her ear, "I'm right here Mary."

Rory's eyes snapped open and she quickly turned off vibrator, tossing it aside. "Is it really you? My eyes aren't playing tricks on me?"

Tristan moved his body on top of hers and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "I'm really here Rory, and I'm not going anywhere." Tristan leaned down and gave Rory a searing kiss. His hands immediately began exploring his girlfriend's body, caressing her skin.

Rory's body had already been humming before Tristan arrived, and now that he was there, touching all the right places, teasing her just the right amount, she was quickly going towards the edge and didn't want it to end this fast. She wanted to enjoy his homecoming as much as possible.

With all the strength she had, Rory pulled away from Tristan's lips and got him to stop his ministrations.

Struggling to catch her breath, she managed to say, "Tristan, wait. Slow down. We don't need to rush, we have all night."

Tristan rolled off of her onto his side and just looked into her eyes. His chest heaving up and down. "Rory, I don't know about you, but I don't have the capability to slow down right now. I haven't seen you in three weeks, and we haven't had sex in 8 weeks. I just walked into our bedroom and found you on our bed, with your vibrator moaning out my name in pleasure. My resolve went out the window as soon as I saw you shudder. Not to mention I just noticed the outfit you have on. Did you think that wearing that satin babydoll wouldn't get me going the second I walked in?"

Rory saw his eyes get black as he spoke, and she knew there was no hope for a slow romantic night. She had seen that look in his eyes a few times before and knew that this would be fast, physical, overwhelming, and leave her quaking.

Tristan watched Rory process what he said and saw a smile spread across her face. She slowly sat up and swung her leg across his waist, firmly planting herself on his hips. He groaned at the contact, he could feel her warmth against him.

She slowly ran her hands up and down his chest, leaned down to his ear and whispered, "take me Tristan."

Hearing those words come out of Rory's mouth made him even more impatient. He quickly spun them over so that he was on top of her, he leaned on his forearms and began attacking the spot behind her ear that drove her crazy. Rory's mind became clouded immediately, she couldn't think about anything but what he was doing, the feelings he was creating.

Tristan's hand began moving down her torso, brushing against her breasts, making her shudder with every movement. Rory began focusing on his fingers, on where they were going. When Tristan's fingers brushed against the crease of her hip, Rory bit her lip and let out the most arousing noise he had ever heard her make.

It spurred him on even more. Tristan pulled the babydoll off of her and quickly slid down her body and found her core. Wrapping his arms around her legs to hold her hips down, Tristan slowly ran his tongue along her slit making Rory shudder. Her hand grabbed at the sheets as he began using his skilled tongue on her; every time Tristan ate her out, she would almost black out from how good it was. Her legs would shake, her breathing became rapid, and every nerve in her body would tingle.

He slipped his tongue inside of her and lapped up her sweet taste, he used to hate going down on girls and only did it when it was absolutely necessary. With Rory, he couldn't get enough of it. He loved making her body react like that, knowing that he was the only one who got to see her in such a state of pure euphoria. He knew that she was starting to lose control, and he wanted to see her finish so badly. For him, nothing was more arousing than seeing Rory go over the edge. Tristan began to suck on her clit and almost immediately she was writhing underneath his arms. He let go of one of her legs and quickly slipped two fingers inside her and started stroking her g-spot. That was all it took. Rory's eyes rolled back into her head and waves of pleasure consumed her.

Tristan removed his fingers and held Rory in his arms as she slowly came back to earth. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she started to catch her breath. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Holy . . . shit. Tristan that was incredible." Rory turned so her body was pressed against his. "I need a minute, but then I need you to fuck me Tristan."

He smirked at her words. Rory had never been incredibly forward in the bedroom, but she was no mouse either. She knew what she wanted, and she would take control if she saw fit. But she hardly ever was so blunt as to tell him she wanted to be fucked.

Rory saw the devilish look in his eyes and laughed; she reached over to the bedside table, grabbed a condom, handed it to Tristan, and repeated her wish, "Fuck me Tristan."

He quickly put the condom on and positioned himself to slide into her. He kissed her lips, brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes, and said, "your wish is my command Mary."

With that Tristan plunged inside of Rory and they both moaned loudly at the feeling of being together again.

"Damn it Mary, why do you feel so fucking good?"

Rory looked like she was between pain and pleasure, she had missed having him inside her. Nothing compared to that for her. She felt complete when they were together and it had been far too long for her liking. Now that he was home, now that they were in bed, she needed more and she needed it now. She looked up at him, "Tristan," she touched one of her hands to his face while the other gripped his back, "I swear to god if you don't start moving, I'm going to kill you."

Tristan began moving in and out. Reveling in the feeling of her walls contracting around him, pulling him back in. She began moving with him and they found their rhythm.

Rory opened her eyes and took in the sight of their bodies intertwined together. What they were doing would never be described as making love, hell, it was barely sex. It was animalistic, raw, carnal. But she knew he was still holding back. Tristan didn't like showing her that side of him, the uncontrolled version of himself that only came out when all restraint was lost, but he was so close to that tonight, and she wanted him to feel that release.

She wrapped her arms around his back and her nails began to scrape them down his back. She knew that this always pushed him a little further, and that there was one sure fire thing that would set him off.

He loved it when she got loud.

And so she did. Rory began to moan, at first she did it quietly, and then slowly she got louder and louder. And every time she got louder, Tristan became a little more hurried, more forceful, more controlling. He was fighting to keep himself in check, he didn't want to lose all control, not tonight, not when he had been daydreaming about ways to propose to her during the entire flight home. He refused to lose it. He looked up at her face, it was contorted in pleasure and she had this amazing smirk on. Tristan knew he was hanging by a thread and muttered under his breath, "Fuck Rory."

In an attempt to regain some control Tristan shifted their positions a little and threw her legs over his shoulders so he could go deeper, the way she liked it.

And then he heard it.

He had never before heard Rory moan as loudly or as enthusiastically as she did. "Oh god. Yessss, mmmm, Tristan, right there." Her eyes snapped open and locked with his. "Harder Tristan, more…I need more."

He was gone. He did as she commanded and went harder and faster until Rory's screams didn't stop, and when he was sure that they were both on the edge, Tristan brought his hand down and began rubbing her clit.

"Cum for me Mary, I want to see you let go. Open your eyes, I need to see you when you finish."

Rory opened her eyes and looked at Tristan. Neither of them broke eye contact, and with one final thrust Tristan pushed them both over the edge.

He collapsed on top of her and kissed her lips. After a few minutes he rolled off of her and threw the used condom away, "that was amazing Mary."

She looked at him, smiled, and said, "I'm going to be sore for weeks, and I'm pretty sure that you left a giant mark on my thigh."

Tristan looked down, and there was in fact a bruise forming under her pale skin. He knew he shouldn't be happy that he hurt her, but for some reason whenever he saw that she had a sex injury it brought out that macho side of him. She was marked, they had had such amazing sex that she couldn't walk away without an injury.

"Sorry baby. Next time I won't be quite so rough."

By this point they had cooled down enough that Rory curled up into his side, "Tris, you're never allowed to leave for that long again, and we are never again going two months without sex. That was torture. I love you, but I can't do that again."

He stroked her hair, "I love you too Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Don't worry, we will never be apart for that long ever again."

Rory smiled that he used her full name, Tristan only did that when he was being entirely serious. She looked up at him. Running her fingers along his cheek she asked, "what are you thinking about that has you so far off? What's on your mind?"

He took his hand into his own, intertwined their fingers, and kissed her forehead. "I was thinking about you, about us. Our future, our wedding, our kids."

Looking into her eyes, Tristan said something he had never said to her before. "You're it for me Rory. You're my soul mate and I'm never letting you go."

She could feel the tears escaping her eyes, "you're it for me too Tristan Janlan Dugray, and I can't wait to start our lives together."

He pulled her closer in his arms and they quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	2. Tristan's Plan

AN: Hi everyone, sorry this took a while. I was actually only planning on having this story be a one-shot. But I got some inspiration and decided to continue. There will likely be at least one, if not two, more chapters. I am giving you fair warning though, I am heading into finals for the next two weeks, and I won't be posting an update before my finals end. I just lost most of today to writing and I can't afford another day of not studying

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Mr. Dugray?"

Tristan snapped out of the daydream he had been having and looked up at his secretary. "Sorry Amy, I zoned out there a little. What were you saying? And for the last time, it's not Mr. Dugray it's Tristan. You have known me since I was in diapers."

Amy laughed. She had been with the Dugray Corporation for over twenty years, working her way up from a girl in the file room to Janlan's, and now Tristan's, executive secretary. She had basically watched Tristan grow up, she remembered how he used to come running into his grandfather's office to show off whatever new toy he had just been given, and now he was sitting here with a ring box in his hand thinking about proposing to his girlfriend.

"Tristan, Mark called from the travel agency." Amy looked down at the piece of paper in her hands that held a long list of information she had to give to Tristan. "He wanted to let you know that he made all of the arrangements and the tickets are being sent over to the office this afternoon. He checked you and Miss Gilmore in online for the cruise and managed to convince Royal Caribbean to send him the luggage tags even though it was last minute. The car will pick you up on Friday evening, your flight is at 8:00pm and you have a reservation at the Four Seasons for the night. A car will pick up at the airport and take you to the hotel, and the following morning it will pick up at the hotel and take you to the cruise port."

Amy walked over to his desk and handed him the piece of paper. She had already turned all of the information into a detailed information sheet that rivaled one of Rory's trip itineraries. "I have already sent the trip information to your parents, grandfather, Miss Gilmore's mother and her grandparents. I called each of them and told them in no uncertain terms that this trip was a surprise and that if any of them so much as mentioned it to Rory, you would make sure that Rory picked bright neon orange as a wedding color and walked down the aisle to some insane song."

Tristan laughed at his secretary, "Amy you are the best. I have one more favor to ask you."

"Sure Tristan, what can I do for you."

"I need to pack Rory's stuff for this trip and I have no idea what she needs, where to start, or how much to pack. What do I do?"

Amy smiled at him, he was so clueless sometimes. "Tristan, you really don't know your girlfriend at all, do you?" After receiving a blank stare from Tristan, she continued. "Go onto Rory's laptop, or better yet, open up that shared folder you two have for vacations. I'm sure she has a packing list in there somewhere from a past vacation that you can start with. Also, call Miss Stephanie and Mr. Morgan, they can help you pack for her."

Tristan got up and gave Amy a huge hug. "You are a genius. Finn and Stephanie love packing for Rory!"

"I will call them right now Tristan, I think Miss Stephanie still has a key to your apartment so she can start today."

Tristan sat back down at his desk and stared at the ring box in his hand. He had been trying to think of a way to propose for weeks, and nothing came to him. And then the other night he was watching TV with Rory and a Royal Caribbean commercial came on, and it suddenly came to him. He had been dying to take her on vacation for a while and this would be the perfect trip. Two weeks on board the Oasis of the Seas, they would do the western and eastern Caribbean. She once told him that she had always wanted to go on a cruise but couldn't afford it. The Oasis was one of the two largest cruise ships in the world, it was a floating resort that had literally everything you could ask for.

He called his grandfather that night and told him that he was taking two weeks off and taking Rory on a surprise vacation. Janlan encouraged Tristan to go, telling him that he would deal with Greg. Janlan knew why Tristan was taking her on this cruise, his grandson was going to propose and finally make Rory family. Janlan loved Rory as if she were his own granddaughter; she was sweet, kind, caring, incredibly intelligent, and downright gorgeous. She was perfect for Tristan, and he couldn't be happier.

Tristan called the family travel agent the next morning and told Mark what he wanted to do. Thankfully, Mark still had Rory's passport information on file, so he was able to pull off the arrangements without any difficulty. Rory had spring break for the next two weeks so Tristan didn't have to worry about pulling her out of classes, and since the university was shut down, the paper wouldn't be a problem. He had called Paris to get her to encourage Rory to get certain assignments done before break so that she wouldn't feel behind when they got back from the cruise. It had worked like a charm, Rory thought Paris was just being a pain in the ass that wanted to compare work and did the assignments just to shut her up.

"_Mr. Dugray," _Amy's voice came through the intercom, "_Mr. Finn and Miss Stephanie are here, they insist of speaking to you about the trip so they know what to pack."_

Tristan picked up the phone, "Thanks Amy, send them in."

He waited while Finn and Stephanie made their way to his office, and then he heard her voice, "YOU'RE GOING TO PROPOSE!"

Stephanie squealed in such a high-pitched voice that Tristan had to cover his ear. "Damn it Steph, I'm not going to be able to hear for a week now!"

Finn and Steph walked into his office and shut the door behind them. Tristan got up to give each of his best friends a hug. Steph just slapped him on the back of the head. "Shut up Dugray, you know you love us, and you currently need our help."

Tristan shook Finn's hand and laughed when Steph caught sigh of the ring box on his desk. "You're really going to do it, aren't you? You're going to ask her to marry you?"

Stephanie watched the smile spread across Tristan's face. "Yeah, I am." She knew the moment that Tristan ran into Rory in the coffee shop that the two of them were going to get married. Tristan lit up whenever she was in the room, she made him laugh and pushed him to be a better person.

Finn saw it too. He had known Tristan since elementary school, and he remembered how Tristan used to go on and on about "Mary" at Chilton. Tristan tried to play it off like she was just a game, that she didn't matter, but deep down Finn knew that Mary was someone special, someone different. He thought Tristan was a damned fool to treat her so badly in high school, but trying to convince Tristan to act like an actual human being was impossible. Finn knew the hardest part of going to military school for Tristan was leaving Mary behind. He had never met the girl, but he knew that she had changed Tristan forever. And then they ran into each other at the coffee shop, and Finn realized that Tristan's "Mary" was none other than Rory Gilmore.

"Well then. What can we do for you Mate?"

Tristan explained his plan to Finn and Stephanie and before he knew what was happening, the two of them were gone. They said that three days was not enough time to pack for this trip, especially since they were doing it behind Rory's back. They needed to go figure out her cosmetics and toiletries and go buy duplicates so she wouldn't realize stuff was missing, raid her closet to evaluate her wardrobe, and then pack appropriately.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday night and Tristan was waiting for a text message from Finn or Stephanie letting him know that the coast was clear and he could bring Rory home to the apartment. They had been at the apartment all day packing up Rory's stuff along with all of the new things Stephanie had purchased for Rory for the trip. Tristan had decided to take Rory out to a nice dinner at their favorite Italian restaurant. It was a little hole in the wall that they found in New Haven, but it had amazing food, and the owner loved it when they came to eat.<p>

Rory eating her chocolate mousse, discretely watching Tristan out of the corner of her eye. He had been somewhat distracted all night, she knew he was hiding something but she also knew better than to try and get any information out of him. Tristan was as stubborn as they come, and he never revealed anything before he was ready to. She would know what she needed to know when the time came, but that didn't mean she was any less antsy about what he was hiding.

"You want some Tris?"

Tristan looked up and saw Rory holding out a forkful of chocolate mousse. He smiled, "absolutely. You know I can't get enough of this."

Rory giggled when he opened his mouth to take the dessert. There were times, like now, when he acted like a small child.

Tristan started laughing and Rory soon joined in. He loved moments like this with her. When they could just laugh at nothing together. He was so caught up in her that he almost didn't feel his phone buzz. He quickly looked down at the message on the screen, _"all clear. She's all set."_

He shoved the phone in his pocket and leaned across the table to kiss his girlfriend. Her lips tasted sweet and bitter at the same time, a mix of chocolate and espresso. Tristan looked in her eyes, his voice dropping an octave. "Do you want to get home baby?"

Rory met his eyes, saw the intense gaze he was giving her, and simply nodded. She was afraid her voice would betray her.

He quickly paid the bill and whisked her out of the restaurant. For the entire drive home, Tristan had his hand on Rory's knee, rubbing her skin with his fingers. He didn't know what had come over him. He had just been sitting there with her, and something had snapped inside him. She looked beautiful. She had her hair done in loose curls and a side swept low bun, and she was wearing a low cut red top. He needed her.

Rory kept glancing at him while he drove. There was only one word to describe the look he was giving her. Lust. Pure lust.

She hadn't seen him like this in a long time. Other than a month ago when he had come home from the business trip early, but that time was understandable because they hadn't been together in so long. She couldn't remember him ever looking at her like this unless they had been separated for a decent amount of time.

By the time they reached the apartment they were both ready to attack each other. Rory finally managed to unlock the front door and Tristan got her inside and pushed her against the door. He vaguely heard her dropping her purse and keys on the floor next to their feet as he kept his lips locked on hers.

Rory felt Tristan pushing her jacket off her shoulders and his running along her exposed back. She knew he loved it when she wore halter tops because it left more skin for him to feel. His hands reached the base of her neck, and she instinctively tilted her head to the side, giving him more access to her skin. He started sucking on her ear and she almost melted in his arms.

Tristan knew they would never make it to the bedroom at this rate. They would end up having sex in the foyer if he didn't move them soon. Tristan ran his hand along the underside of her left thigh, grabbed behind her knee, and pulled her leg around his waist. He couldn't resist grinding himself into her, he wanted her to know how much she turned him on.

Rory gasped when she felt how hard Tristan was already. "mmm Tris . . ."

He quickly lifted her up and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He carefully and quickly moved them from the front door to the bedroom.

Rory decided to take the opportunity to tease Tristan as much as he had been teasing her. She started kissing down his neck as he was moving them to their bed and she felt him shudder. Encouraged, she kept going. Placing open mouth kisses on his pulse point. She knew that there was one thing that would make him break.

She simultaneously wrapped her legs more tightly around him, grinding herself into him, while running her tongue along the underside of his ear.

Tristan almost dropped her when he felt her tongue. "Fuck, mary."

Thankfully he had reached their bed. He threw her onto it. Rory quickly sat up on her knees at the edge of the bed, and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. Every time she undid a button, she would kiss lower on his chest. She felt his hands clenching and unclenching on her shoulders. When she reached the last button on the shirt, Rory slid her tongue along the waist of his pants. She smirked as a low groan came from his lips. Rory quickly maneuvered herself off of the bed before Tristan could stop her. She spun them around pushed him back onto the bed.

She stopped to look at him. He was laying there, leaning back on his elbows, and his dress shirt was wide open. She could feel herself getting wetter as she stared. Rory took a step back from the bed, motioning for Tristan to stay where he was.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He felt like he was 16 and back at Chilton. She had such power, such control over him and there was nothing he could do about it. He watched her slide the halter top over head and his jaw dropped when the shirt hit the floor. His eyes were transfixed on her hands. Rory slowly ran her fingers from her head, where she gently released her hair from its bun, to over the front of her chest and then down the sides of her stomach. She quickly undid the zipper on her black mini skirt and let it fall to the floor next to her shirt.

Tristan's mouth went dry. Rory was standing in front of him wearing nothing but her black stiletto peep toe heels that made her legs look like they would never end, and matching fire engine red lace thong and strapless bra. Her hair was coming down in waves across her shoulders.

He sat up as Rory walked towards him. He was sitting at the edge of the bed and as soon as she was in front of him, his arms wrapped around her small frame holding her body to his. Tristan pulled her up on to the bed, but instead of her landing underneath him like he planned, Rory ended up straddling his lap.

Rory smiled. She loved when she had this much control over him. It didn't happen very often because he loved ravishing her body and being in control. But every once in a while she took the reigns. Rory quickly pushed Tristan further onto the bed, she didn't feel like falling off in the middle of fooling around and they were currently at the edge of their very large king-sized bed.

When she sat down on his lap, Tristan knew he was done for. She was being a complete tease and he was going to lose his mind. He placed his hands on her thighs and gave them a squeeze before he ran hands up her legs to her hips.

Rory didn't know why, but she loved it when Tristan held onto her hips. It always felt like he was trying to keep a hold of her because he was scared to let her go. Her eyes fluttered back when his fingers brushed along the side of her stomach and he lifted himself up, pushing against her core. She had to put her hands on his chest to steady herself. When she opened her eyes, she was met with a smirk on Tristan's face. _Fine, you want to play it like that Tris, lets see how well you handle this…_

She leaned down on his chest, making sure that her hips never moved and she maintained contact with his hard member. She whipped her hair to the side and she began placing slow, hot, open mouthed kisses along his chest again, but this time she used her hands as well, and ran her fingers along his sides while she kissed him.

When her lips got closer to his belly button, she brushed her fingers along the waist of his pants, knowing that this drove him crazy. Rory felt him groan underneath her "god Rory."

Tristan felt her lips touch the skin right above his pants and his hips involuntarily bucked. The girl was as quiet as mouse at times, but he was always amazed at what a vixen she could be in bed. She was torturing him and she knew it. All he wanted was to feel some part of her, to get some relief, to have her touch him in some way.

Rory deftly undid his belt, unzipped his pants, quickly took both his boxers and pants off and tossed them aside. She giggled when she heard Tristan sigh in relief. She knew he hated being confined in tight dress pants when they were fooling around and she understood why. Tristan certainly was _blessed_ in that area, and she knew it hurt when he was aroused in pants.

She slinked back up his legs, running her fingers along his thighs mimicking what he did to her moments earlier. When she reached his waist, Rory let her hair hang in front of her face and she brought her lips down to his skin. Tristan's chest was heaving in anticipation. She licked a straight line from his belly button to the base of his dick, and then placed a lingering kiss on his hip. She was touching everywhere except for where he wanted her to touch.

Tristan was frustrated. This was pure evil. He knew that he teased her like this sometimes, but he was so close to grabbing her head and guiding her mouth towards his cock just so he could get some attention where he needed it. Just then he felt her warm lips wrap around him and her tongue slide down his length.

His eye's snapped open and he saw Rory's head bobbing up and down on him. He moaned as she licked and sucked him. He had almost forgotten how amazing Rory was at giving blowjobs. His hands went to the back of her head, allowing him to thrust into her mouth.

Rory loved going down on Tristan. She enjoyed making him feel as good as he made her feel, and she knew that doing this was the one sure fire way to make him feel amazing. She felt his fingers in her hair, urging her forward. Rory felt her core getting warmer and she squirmed, getting Tristan off always turned her on and she was getting antsy. She didn't know how much longer either of them would last if they kept up the foreplay.

Tristan felt Rory gently rake her teeth along him and then swirl her tongue around his head. He cursed at how good it felt. He knew he couldn't last much longer if she kept it up; he was about to pull her up and kiss her thoroughly when he looked into her eyes. Those bright blue orbs were black with lust. It was then that he noticed her squirming. Rory Gilmore, his Mary, was getting turned on by giving him a blow job.

She knew Tristan recognized that look in her eyes, that he knew she was on edge and needed him. His hands started grasping at the bed, she felt his pulse increasing. He wanted her just as much as she needed him. Tristan saw the need in her eyes, and quickly maneuvered his leg underneath her so that she could get some friction if she wanted.

Rory had been so caught up in pleasing Tristan that she didn't notice his leg move until she inadvertently rubbed her clit against his thigh. A rush of pleasure raced through her and she let out a low deep moan against Tristan's dick.

That's when Tristan lost it. The combination of Rory moaning against him and seeing her eyes roll back in total pleasure drove him over the edge much earlier than he anticipated. He watched as she skillfully swallowed all of his cum and then licked him clean. His head collapsed back against the pillows. Rory crawled up next to him smiling. She had made Tristan Dugray, the King of Chilton and former Yale playboy lose all self-control.

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. "Jesus Mary. I don't think I've felt quite like that in a long time. What the hell possessed you to do that?"

Rory giggled and looked up at him. "I don't know Tris, I just wanted to. I haven't made it about you in a long time and I just felt the urge to do it."

"Besides Bible Boy," She swung her long leg over his torso and leaned down to his ear, "nothing gets me quite as hot as having your hot, throbbing, hard cock in my mouth and watching you lose your mind." Her voice was coming out in a low sultry tone, "it makes me go wild…"

Tristan quickly positioned himself on top of her and began assaulting every spot on her body that made her moan in pleasure. His hands were grasping at her back trying to unhook the red lace bra that was driving him crazy. He loved seeing Rory in sexy lingerie, but he loved taking her out of it more. He wanted to see her breasts, he needed to feel her skin against his. He felt the clasps release under his fingers, and he looked down at her body as the lace fell away.

He watched her chest move with each breath she took. He knew he was a lucky man to have found her, he still couldn't believe she agreed to be with him after all he put her through in high school. But it was in moments like this, moments of pure passion, when he realized how incredibly unbelievably blessed he was to have her as his girlfriend.

Tristan leaned down, brushed hair out of her face again, and gently kissed her lips. "You are drop-dead gorgeous Rory. Every single thing about you is a turn on, and I just can't get enough of you."

She trembled as the words came out of his mouth. Tristan wasn't an emotional person, he didn't share his feelings very often and usually it was only a result of her coaxing it out of him. But this was on his own, no prompting needed. The intimate gesture moved her.

Rory reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, her eyes met his and she smiled. Her voice was barely above a whisper; so quiet he almost didn't hear her.

"Make love to me Tristan."

He brought his lips down to hers and kissed her with as much love as he had. His slowed his motions down, making sure that every single thing he did was out of love, not lust.

He kissed down her body, gently taking each breast into his mouth to make her moan. His fingers danced over her legs, he wanted to provide her with as much stimulation as possible to make everything more powerful. When his hands reached her red lace thong, he pulled it off of her and slowly kissed her inner thigh.

He looked up at Rory and saw what she wanted in her eyes. She didn't want to fool around any longer, she just wanted him. Her words echoed in his mind _"make love to me Tristan."_ He nodded.

She reached into the nightstand and grabbed out a condom, and carefully rolled it onto him. Tristan placed his hand behind her right knee and, lifting her leg up a little, he leaned down to kiss Rory and pushed inside of her.

Instinctively, her eyes closed as his name tumbled out of her moaning lips. Tristan slowly pulled out and then pushed back in deeper. He kissed her eyelids, "open your eyes Rory, let me see you."

Rory's eyes slowly fluttered open and when she locked eyes with his, she felt a spark growing between them.

Tristan made love to Rory for the rest of the night. They took their time and let that spark, that love, grow. Sunlight was peaking through the trees when they finally collapsed in exhaustion, tangled up in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Please Review! I only got 6 reviews on the last chapter, but hundreds of people read the story. It's very disappointing to put so much effort in and receive so little feedback (either positive or negative).<p> 


End file.
